Manipulation
by Souzousei
Summary: Kyouya's eyes were the color of a thunderstorm. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer; **_Fan_fiction.

**Manipulation**

* * *

Haruhi was terrified of thunderstorms.

So when she stared into the onyx eyes of a certain Shadow King, it was no wonder she felt a tremor of fear from the stormy colored eyes that bore into hers.

"Haruhi."

His voice alone rumbled like thunder, the flash of his glasses catching the light acting as lightening.

"Y-yes sempai?" She whimpered, the formality slipping out, despite her forced abandonment of it when Kyouya had graduated.

Said man smirked, bringing his hands up to slip around her wrists, dragging them down to her waist.

"Now Haruhi, I thought we had agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore."

Oh, why did Haruhi always bring these things upon herself?

The gulp the young woman gave was noticeable to her senior. Kyouya brought himself closer, releasing her wrists to trail along her waist. With a quick reflex, Haruhi was pulled forward into the former's chest. Her hands instinctively reached to grab his forearms, clenching his shirt through her fingers.

Kyouya gave a wide smile, satisfied with the gasp Haruhi had released. One of his arms rose, a teasing finger beginning to trace her jaw. His other arm simply tightened its hold on the woman, drawing her as close as was humanly possible with her clothes still intact.

The woman ducked her head, her forehead hitting his chest with the action. _'Why, oh why couldn't you just shut up?_' Haruhi scolded herself.

Here it was, a normal day, just like any other. Haruhi had been sitting in her living quarters, reading over one of her many law books, studying to her hearts content when a pair of hands ran over her shoulders.

"Kyouya." she had replied simply, turning the page before her, as she continued to read.

"You've been studying all afternoon. Perhaps you would accompany me to dinner?" A smooth voice laced its way into her ears.

The question was met with a vehement shaking of Haruhi's head.

"I have a big test, and it's _tomorrow._" Haruhi's voice was firm as she replied. Her hand floated over to a notepad where she wrote another sentence that she would _surely _be tested over.

"But Haruhi,.." purred Kyouya, his thumbs working circles into her back. "It's been so long since we've gone out." His voice wasn't pleading; it never was.

Haruhi sighed as she reached up to push his hands off her shoulders.

"We just went to the park this past weekend..." She said absentmindedly, still concentrating on her books.

"I meant, rather, that you haven't let me take you out for a real date in so long." Kyouya persisted, moving his hands to the back of Haruhi's chair.

"You know I don't like eating at such expensive places anyways." Haruhi grumbled, her brow furrowing as Kyouya continued to bug her.

"Not true. You simply don't like the expensive aspect of it. You _love _the food." He teased, leaning over her chair, laying his chin on her shoulder. "Besides, you still owe me 200,000 yen from the vase. Didn't we agree you would pay it back through being a good sport on dates?"

Haruhi scowled, finally turning her head towards Kyouya. Her eyes shot daggers that unfazed the Shadow King.

"I'm not going tonight. And that's final." She spit out, rolling her shoulders so that Kyouya was forced to move his face. "Just face it, your powers at manipulation just don't work on me." She continued, not realizing as she said it the monster she would unleash.

"Are you sure of that?" Came an icy reply. Haruhi tensed at the tone, peering over her shoulder hesitantly. Kyouya voice became lower as he continued to speak. "Perhaps I just haven't found the right powers to manipulate you yet." He spoke, a teasing sensation swirling beneath the eerily calm voice.

Suddenly Haruhi was jerked up from her chair, only to find herself pressed against the wall next to it. Kyouya had forced their eyes to meet, which brought them to where they were currently at.

The man pulled his thumb underneath her chin, using the leverage to life her face. Her eyes were wide, betraying the emotions pent up inside. Kyouya's smile deepened, before he ducked his head, allowing his mouth to make contact with the naked skin of her neck.

Haruhi screwed her eyes shut, determined to make no sound, or even give a reaction. The lips on her neck continued lower, content with slowly kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. Kyouya allowed his hands to make wide trails up Haruhi's sides.

Without realizing it, Haruhi tipped her head further to one side, granting Kyouya further access to her neck. He pressed a smirk into her skin, before pulling his head back just far enough to catch her surprised eyes.

"It seems my latest theory at manipulating you is working quite well." He murmured, watching her reactions as if she were an experiment on the science lab table.

"You haven't broken me yet." She retorted, pressing against his chest with little force, severing eye contact.

Kyouya's hand forced Haruhi's head upwards, so that she was meeting his gaze once more.

"Yet." He stated, before moving forward again.

There was no fighting Kyouya's kisses. They were more addictive than any other substance on Earth. Haruhi knew this as a fact, and so gave up when the mouth feverishly met her own. Her own hands came flying up to wrap around her companion, one hand landing on his neck, pulling his mouth harder against her own, while the other came around his waist.

His jaw worked furiously against Haruhi's. She felt as if she were air and he was suffocating, as he invaded her mouth with a quick flick of his tongue.

Haruhi parted her lips wider, allowing the intrusion without a qualm. Her fingers began to delve into the locks of hair atop his head, as her body arched to better meet with his.

Kyouya pulled back, minutes later, his breathing heavier than it had been when he'd started out these endeavors.

His hand came up, brushing the woman's hair away from her face.

"So Haruhi, what have you learned today?" He asked nonchalantly.

"To never make eye contact with you. That's where I lose my control." Haruhi peered into the stormy eyes for the umpteenth time in her lifetime, watching as they crinkled ever-so-slightly as Kyouya smiled back down at her.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that I was kissing you senseless." Kyouya didn't wait for a reply, instead continuing to speak. "Now surely you realize I won't allow you to return back to studying after this." His hands squeezed where they were placed on her waist.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, sliding her hands to his shoulders.

"Fine, I get it. Let's go eat." The man smiled- no, grinned, showing all his teeth as Haruhi finally relented.

"I'll go grab your coat." He breathed, leaning in to press one more kiss to the woman's mouth.

Kyouya waltzed off victoriously, leaving Haruhi standing, shaking her head- defeated.

Kyouya returned with her jacket, holding it up so she could slip her arms more easily through the holes.

They walked out the door, pausing for Kyouya to lock it behind them.

There was a few minutes of silence as they rode in the limo, when Haruhi finally spoke up.

"Kyouya?" She asked innocently.

"Yes Haruhi?" Kyouya replied, sliding his eyes to meet the younger ones next to his.

"I hope you realize that if I ever catch you manipulating another person as you have me, there will be hell to pay." She stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not afraid of murdering an Ootori."

Kyouya chuckled at his girlfriend's bluntness, before reaching across the seats to take the woman's hand.

"No Haruhi, I'm afraid that _that_ particular manipulation is saved for just you." He teased.

"Hmph. Good."

* * *

This was prompted by some random sentence in some random story that said 'Kyouya's stormy colored eyes', and for some reason that's how this was born. The idea to incorporate Haruhi's fear of storms and Kyouya's eyes just wouldn't stop bugging me.

So here it is, the finished product.

As always, review.


End file.
